legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S3 P5/Transcript
(Miles is seen arriving in front of his classroom door where he grabs onto the doorknob and inhales) Miles: Alright Miles, this is it. Just open it and walk in. (Miles opens the door and walks in with his eyes closed. He opens them as he realizes the room is empty) Miles: Empty? Strange, they must be out back or something. (Miles leaves before he is seen putting on his Spider-Man outfit) Miles: I should probably keep this on. If what those guys said yesterday was true, I might need the backup. (Miles walks out back behind the school and finds his class waiting for him with their teachers) Miles: *Thinking* Great, they made this a get-together. (Miles walks up in front of the group) Miles: I assume this is the ambush you guys set up for me? Izuku: Did you think we were lying? Miles: I mean, kind of. Tenya: This will be your chance to hone in on your combat and strategy skills Miles! You'll need to use your strategic mind to beat us! (Miles smirks before he puts his mask on and drops his backpack onto the ground) Miles: Are you sure about this? Bakugo: Aw just let me at him! Miles: You guys need to know that I won't be holding back. Peter taught me everything I needed to know about being Spider-Man. Mina: That's why we have confidence in you Miles! Eijiro: Plus it gives us the chance to show you what we got! Miles: Alright then, but just remember that you all asked for this. So don't blame me when you need to go to the hospital for a broken arm. Momo: I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you use Miles. Fumikage: You may know our powers, but you are still greatly outnumdered Miles: True. But I think I can take a fair number of you down even if I lose. Bakugo: Oh you are BEGGING for it! Miles: Then come at me kids! Let's see how you fair against the Spider-Man! (The students all yell as they charge at Miles, however he notices a few are staying behind as time freezes for him as he thinks) Miles: *Thinking* Huh, looks like they've split up. Close combat and Long range huh? No matter, I can still do this. (Miles looks to his right) Miles: Looks like Bakugo and Eijiro on the right and Midoriya on front. If I time this correctly, then the resulting explosion should form a smokescreen. With that line of reasoning, I can utilize the invisibility I inherited from Omega to slip into the smoke and sneak over to Long range, there I can weaken them by taking them down before focusing on more close range fighters, but for now... (Time starts to move as Miles jumps back from the explosion created by Bakugo before he slips into it and turns invisible. The smoke clears as he disappears from sight) Izuku: Huh? Bakugo: Did I just disintegrate him? (Miles' voice is heard around them) Miles: *voice* Heh, far from it Katsuki! (Miles reappears behind the group in the back as he sticks a web to Jiro's back and pulls her toward him as he kicks her away) Miles: I told you there'd be nothing held back! Uraraka: Did he just turn invisible?! Momo: Since when could he do that?! Miles: Thank Omega's bonding for that one! (Miles fires two webs on both sides next to Momo before he jumps and pulls himself over, driving both his feet into her gut before jumping up and landing) Miles: Huh, not bad if I do say so myself! (Miles turns to the rest) Miles: So who's next on my list? Izuku: *Thinking* He's better than I thought he was gonna be. (Miles' Spidey Sense goes off as a stream of acid approaches from the right, causing him to quickly dodge to the right before placing eyes on Mina) Miles: Fine then, I'll make this one quick! (Miles rushes toward Mina who tries to hit him with acid as he easily dodges with his Spidey Sense) Tenya: It-It's like he knows her every move! Denki: How?! (Miles then closes in as he prepares a punch) Miles: I call this one the gutbuster! You can call it lights out! (Miles drives his fist into Mina's gut before he pushes forward, knocking her away) Miles: Holy crap! I'm getting better at this faster than I thought I would! Izuku: Yeah but now you're open! (Miles feels Izuku approaching and ducks as he goes for a kick to the head. Miles sticks a web to Izuku's leg before pulling him down into the ground as he meets him with an uppercut, pushing him away as he stands back up) Miles: You're not making my strategy easy for me! (Miles uses his mask's visors to scan Izuku for weakness before smirking) Miles: You know, your fighting stance is a bit off ya know? Izuku: Does it matter? (Izuku rushes Miles who pivots and steps out of the way before he grabs Izuku's wrist) Miles: It matters quite a bit actually. (Miles brings Izuku down onto the ground before he webs his hand to the ground and pulls out three more grenades, one yellow, one purple and one green before he activates the purple one and drops it in front of Izuku) Miles: Take a nap man, you earned it. (The grenade explodes as Izuku passes out from the fumes. Miles turns to the others as he tosses the green grenade up and catches it) Uraraka: Oh no! (Miles activates the green grenade before he prepares to throw it) Miles: Take this! (Miles throws the grenade in the middle of the group as it beeps faster and faster) Tenya: MOVE! (Everyone starts to move as the grenade explodes, releasing laughing gas. It hits Eijiro and Denki redusing them to laughing messes. Urarak seems to be in the middle of the gas as well) Miles: Welp. 3 down. Uraraka: Guess again! (Miles is surprised to see a gas mask on Uraraka) Miles: Whoa when'd you get the gas mask? Uraraka: After that Heroes vs. Villain fight of ours, and the fact Charlie might attack me with it again, I've decided to ALWAYS carry a gas mask around. Bakugo: LET'S SURROUND THIS BUG! (The heroes all surround Miles as he looks around with the poison grenade in his hand before he puts it away) Miles; *Thinking* Too risky of a move. I don't know the potential lethality of it yet. But... Bakugo: Now you're finished kid! Miles: So we're grouping up huh? Uraraka: It's over Miles! Miles: That proves it, you kids are truly idiots. Everyone: WHAT?! (Miles' web shooters charge up before he jumps into the air) Miles: Take my special attack! WEB BLOSSOM, GO! (Miles spins around in mid air as he fires high impact webs that knock everyone down, sticking them to the floor as he lands) Miles: I'll take that victory, thank you very much. Uraraka: Ahem. (Miles turns to see Uraraka still standing) Miles: Oh, I'm sorry I assumed that Web Blossom would take everyone down. Guess I was wrong. Uraraka: We're not done yet though Miles! Miles: Are you sure you wanna go? Because you're fighting alone and I really don't wanna hurt you too bad. (Uraraka eyes suddenly become pure white as she takes a battle stance, which surprises Miles) Miles: Whoa! Uraraka? Uraraka: Come at me. I can take it Miles: *Thinking* Whoa. Its like her personality completely changed. I'll have to be careful here. Maybe I should stay away and just web her up. (Uraraka suddenly charges toward Miles, causing his Spidey Sense to go haywire) Miles: Dammit, something's about to happen, I gotta move! (Miles jumps over Uraraka but not before she touches his leg mid jump, causing him to float instead of hitting the ground) Miles: Oh no! (Miles begins to float higher before he gets an idea) Miles: Wait, this is just like what happened when she fought Peter. I just gotta anchor myself down! (Miles shoots webs at the ground and pulls himself down where he proceeds to web himself an anchor) Miles: Ha! Now what? Uraraka: He used Peter's old trick? Alright then, guess I'll just have to try harder! (Uraraka releases Miles) Miles: She released me? Well, gives me more freedom. (Miles rips the anchor away as the two charge toward each other where they both grapple each other) Miles: You're stronger than I thought! Uraraka: Same with you Miles! (The two push back before Miles jumps up and kicks Uraraka in the chest, pushing her back before he hits her with a web strand, pulling her in where she is punched in the jaw, stumbling back) Miles: You may have the gravity advantage, but there's no where I won't be able to get you! (Miles is seen scanning for possible weakness) Miles: *Thinking* Hm, let's see here, Quirk ineffective for combat, but her fighting stance...It's like she was trained in it! (Miles stops scanning) Miles: How did you get all this combat experience?! (Uraraka wipes blood off of her face as Miles stands shocked) Miles: *Thinking* This can't be the same girl I fought with in all those battles, I must've did something to awaken this fighting spirit in her. (Miles then speaks out loud) Miles: Well, answer me! I know this isn't the person you usually are! (As Uraraka is silent a purple aura seems to form) Uraraka: ... I'm a Battle Hero. Miles: What??? (Suddenly Uraraka grabs Miles' arm) Miles: *Thinking* AH! MY SPIDY SENSE DIDN'T GO OFF!! (Uraraka starts to throw Miles past her shoulder) Uraraka: GO DOWN!!! Miles: WHAT THE HELL?! (Miles is slammed into the ground, knocking the air from his lungs as he lies on the ground in pain) Miles: W-What...? Uraraka: You shouldn't have underestimated me. Miles: I...I don't understand! (Miles stands up) Miles: Where did that all come from? You've never done that before, not even when you fought Venom one on one! Uraraka:..... *Normal again* I don't get it either... Miles: Huh? Uraraka: My best guess... I've had the losses I've had recently on the brain. Peter, the Targhul, Venom, you... I don't know why my fighting spirit didn't awaken at any of those moments but... I guess I just REALLY didn't want to lose this time... Miles: Well, you could've slammed me down a little softer? I think you just pulled my back. Uraraka: You'll be fine man, you've been through worse. Miles: I guess. (Miles looks over to the others who have been webbed by his special attack) Miles: At least now I know my Web Blossom works. Uraraka: Why didn't you just use your poison grenade? Miles: Because we haven't even tested Charlie's poison pheromone effectively enough. I don't even know if it's deadly or not. Uraraka: Good point. You should at least free the others. (Miles looks back at the webbed students) Bakugo: YOU BETTER CUT ME LOOSE RIGHT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!! Miles: I mean, should I? Uraraka: Weeeeell. We can save Bakugo for last. Bakugo: I HEARD YOU THAT!!!! Miles: We could just leave him there and free the others instead. Uraraka: It would be nice pay back for how he tricked me to play that prank on Peter a while ago. Bakugo: ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW!?!? Miles: Sorry man, she makes a fair point! Bakugo: I'LL KILL YOU BOTH FOR THIS!! (Miles and Uraraka go to help the others free. It then cuts to later on it the day at school as he tinkers with his mask's scanners) Miles: Maybe I could add a bit more coverage to the heartbeat sensor. It should help for stealth missions. (Miles adjusts his visor a bit as he talks) Miles: And...done! (Miles puts the mask on where a voice of his new built in A.I greets him) ???: Hello Miles Morales. Miles: Hello there Sami. How are you doing today? Sami: I am doing well Miles. How are you doing today? Miles: Well I got my ass handed to me by the least likeliest person so I'd say I'm doing great. (Izuku and Uraraka approach and sit by Miles) Izuku: Hey Miles. Miles: Oh you're awake! How you been man? Izuku: Good. Miles: You missed it man, Uraraka destroyed me in that fight! Uraraka: It was nothing to hard! Miles: Easy for you to say, you cut through my Spidey Sense! No one's ever done that before! Izuku: Yeah, she's uhhh...Great! (Miles is seen scanning Izuku's life signs) Sami: This boy's hearbeat seems to increase whenever he's around the girl. Miles: Yeah, I noticed. Uraraka: Wait *blushes* WHAT?! Izuku: No I uh- Sami: Oh my. The girl's heartbeat has increase. Uraraka: *Shaking her hands* NO ITS NOT!! ITS NOTHING!! I GOTTA GO!! *Runs off* Izuku:.... Sami: I'm still picking up an increase. Uraraka: TELL YOUR ROBOT TO SHUT UP PLEASE!! Miles: Sami, deactivate. (Miles' A.I turns off as he removes his mask) Miles: So...You and Uraraka huh? Izuku: *Blushes* Huh?? W-W-what ab-about me and Uraraka??? Miles: Dude aren't you two- Izuku: N-NO! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS THAT'S ALL!! Miles: Uh huh. Izuku: ITS TRUE WE ARE!! Miles: Whatever you say man. (Over with Uraraka) Uraraka:... Great... Miles is gonna figure out my feelings... And I'm not ready to reveal them yet... Miles: Well, you can live knowing the secret's safe with me man. Izuku: WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!! Miles: Keep telling yourself that man! (Miles stands as he puts his mask back on) Miles: Man, this mask has never been better! Izuku: What did you even do to it? Miles: I added an Artificial Intelligence to it to act as a battle adviser and assistant. It also shows me more than just my opponent's weaknesses, stuff like heartbeat, health effects, defects and possible causes for a slip up in combat. Izuku: That's so cool! Miles: It also records whatever I want on command! Izuku: And that means...? Miles: I just recorded your conversation with Uraraka before I shut it off! Izuku: WHAT?! (Miles turns on recording) Uraraka recording: Wait WHAT?! Izuku recording: No I uh- Sami recording: Oh my. The girl's heartbeat has increase. Uraraka recording: NO ITS NOT!! ITS NOTHING!! I GOTTA GO!! (Miles shuts off recording) Miles: Man if that's not two people in love I don't know what is. (Miles starts to walk off down the hallway) Izuku: WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!! Miles: Keep telling yourself that! Just know that I got leverage on you now! Anyway, see you two lovebirds back at the warehouse! (Miles walks off, leaving Izuku behind) Izuku: *Sigh* Damn it Miles... Why do you do these things to me...? (Back with Uraraka) Urarak: *Sigh* I may have won the fight but somehow... I still feel like I lost.... (Suddenly, a strange glowing light grows in the corner of the room as Uraraka turns to it. A familiar voice begins to ring out) Peter: Well look who it is. Uraraka:....Peter...? (A spirit of Peter walks out of the bright light) Peter: Ochaco Uraraka. How you been? (Uraraka runs up and hugs the spirit who hugs back) Uraraka: H-How...? How are you- Peter: Well, one of the Gods from my Universe decided to let me pay you a visit. I detected a lot of stress coming from you. Uraraka: That's putting it lightly... With all the Puppetmaster out there somewhere, all the recent Targhul attacks, the drama that happened with Jack and Miles, and being reminded how useless I've been in all of my fights, including the with you, yeah I'm pretty stressed. Peter: Well, I don't have a lot of time here so I'm just gonna give you one thing. And you need to promise me that you'll share this with Miles, I know he needs it too. Uraraka: I promise. Peter: You need to remind yourself about one thing, just one. You are not defined by your powers or your skill, you are defined by the hero you wanna be. My Uncle used to tell me that with great power comes great responsibility. Defending this Multiverse isn't my responsibility anymore though, it's you and all of those Defenders who wish to let their worlds see the next sunrise. You may only be able make things float, but you can't go and let your dreams float away, do you understand? (Uraraka is silent before she hugs Peter again as she tears up) Peter: I'm...gonna take that as a yes then. Uraraka: I...miss you Peter... Peter: I miss you guys too. Just remember though that from now on, I'll always be watching over you. You and all of the other Defenders. (Peter's hand begins to fade away as it spreads up his body) Peter: I gotta go now. (Peter puts his hand on Uraraka's shoulder) Peter: Remember what I said. Just know that you'll make a great hero in the future. Uraraka: I will. Don't worry about it! Peter: I never did... (Peter fades away as the light vanishes, leaving Uraraka alone and teary eyed) Uraraka:... Good bye Peter.... I promise. I'll keep on going, till we ALL reach our goal to be heroes. All of us. TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts